A Star Adventure
by H3liosBen
Summary: Follow the Mystical adventures of Star Platinum; a sentient stand, in the world of Steven Universe. Watch as he makes friends and interact and as well as dealing with old enemies from a past long forgotten. Follow along with his journey as he fights corrupted and old enemies alike in a world he calls "home".
1. Prologue

**Prologue,**

Where do stands go when they die? When their user dies? The answer is a lot more complex than "they're going to heaven or hell". Since stands are ethereal beings generated by their user's spiritual power when you cut off that supply of spiritual power the stand supposedly "dies". In quite the contrary, Stands soak up power to supply themselves without their users dying or getting tired in a battle. When stands are manifested they absorb so much spiritual power that it leaves them dying, such is the case with Holly Kujo, a woman who had manifested a stand but her fighting spirit could not supply the manifestation of her stand, leaving her on a 50-day timer till death. Until mysterious men saved her. Continuing on, when stand users die, their stands simply vanish from their dimension this is due to their user's foothold on the current dimension they live on. Deriving of that explanation that is why stands vanish. However as soon as they lose their mental link to their users they develop an intelligence based on their abilities also personalities that reflect their previous user that had recently died, For example a person who had evil,dark intentions and negative personalities then when he/she dies the stands develop an evil mind of its own the same thing with a person with heroic traits or a person with a normal mind and consciousness. Side note stands can develop hobbies that reflect on what their user did during when they were alive.

This is a story of a stand, whose user had recently died in a battle against one of DIO's followers.

The User's name was Jotaro Kujo, a father, a favored and respected marine biologist, and importantly a feared and powerful stand user that fought various user's that once followed DIO.

His stand Star Platinum, a stand with truly remarkable strength, that could rival that of a weak nuclear bomb, and with speed fast enough to catch a bullet at point-blank range and go toe to toe with silver chariot, a stand that can hit reflections, also complimented with speed and strength, Star Platinum has incredible precision and eyesight that helped him catch a bullet and spot an Egyptian fly of a dark photo of DIO. Star Platinum has 2 abilities, one of which is star finger which is an ability when power is focused Star Platinum's fingers can elongate so fast and basically do the same damage as 9mm bullet when hitting objects or people….. The best ability that he has is TIME STOP. To explain what it is, that he creates a dimension that overlaps the real world, which the time dilation in the time stop world where you can experience where time doesn't flow but pauses. This ability takes a toll on the user's stamina because it creates a dimension out of Star Platinum's opal stone on his golden crown.

This a story about Star Platinum gaining sentience and his adventures of Steven Universe Dimension.


	2. Chapter 1: Resurgance

**Chapter 1: RESURGENCE.**

After had the events of Pucci's ascendance and Jotaro's death, Star Platinum's ethereal body had been floating around the dimensional rift, Star Platinum body was in a fetus-like position as he is waiting for his sentience to grow, then it had happened a dimensional lightning had struck Star Platinum, this made him wake up like a dwindling fire that had gas added. Star Platinum had shocks everywhere and his eyes dilating at the speed of light, in Star Platinum's mind his brain had been jump-started and his neurons started to fire left and right, reawakening his brain and basic system. Star Platinum's body was off close to a human but without flesh and cells, instead, he had ethereal spiritual cells that constructed the necessary forms to make him what he really is. A day and a half of seizures his body and mind had finally stopped and started to calm down.

After all, the pain Star Platinum's mind had been cleared and the first thing he did was orient himself to a proper position and looked around the rift and started thinking " _where am I_ " He spoke to himself. Looking around for hours he had not the feeling of where he was all saw was just green everywhere. He remembered his User Jotaro Kujo of how often he consumes various foods to keep himself alive and how water was crucial to humans, and then he realized he did not eat nor drink because he knew he was a being of pure ethereal energy.

THEN as unexpected a portal had opened 10 kilometers away and Star Platinum reacted as fast as he could when he saw it. His eyes were like that of a hawk, with this darted for it as fast as he could. " _OH CRAP! That's might be the only way out of this place_!" Yelled in his mind.

Having super-strength his legs carried him at 320 km/h leaving shockwave every time he took a step, he kept running and running until he had finally reached the portal, with a skidding stop he had calculated that it only took him 2 minutes to arrive in here, looking at the weird portal his eyesight caught the portal to be shrinking at an slow rate.

Without Hesitation he had launched into the weird portal at bullet-like speeds leaving a shockwave so loud." _HERE GOES"_ Star Platinum yelled on the top of his astral lungs.

Going through many various portals that appeared around him when he was falling at terminal velocity, seeing many realities Star Platinum was amazed that, the world he used to live on wasn't the only one.

Star Platinum's sentience began to grow to show emotions; he felt terrible for leaving Jotaro and not being fast enough to stop Pucci, clenching his fist while falling he felt a tear on his eyes. Out of nowhere a portal had opened and a blinding light knocked him so hard that he felt his astral blood come out his mouth; then bam,knocked out.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Being

**Chapter 2: Strange Being.**

The Gem-war was an uprising against tyranny, to take Earth from the Reclusive Diamond authority.

That was Rose was fighting for, holding her flag she raised it up in the name of the crystal gems!

Then an explosion erupted from the atmosphere; an explosion of green and purple, thinking this was the Diamonds sending some sort of experimental gem. Rose along with Pearl and Garnet; a fusion of a Sapphire and a Ruby, Rushed towards the crash site, only to find a purple being lying down, with strange yellow stripes all over with a white loincloth that represented that of a Human male, other observations include a red scarf, golden pauldron, golden kneecaps,cylindrical ears, strange wavy hair that flowed on without any winds.

What shocked the three gems was there was a strange gem on its forehead, without hesitation Pearl charged in finishing the purple being, with a shout "PEARL, STOP!" Rose grabbed Pearl whilst in the air. "What is wrong? Do you not know what or who is this? And yet you attack it while it's injured?" Pearl embarrassed and in tears "I'm sorry! It's just that it might be hostile!" Rose lets go of Pearl. " I did not foresee this." Garnet calmingly said, "Enough, let's go check it out!" Rose jumped up and down towards the epicenter. Landing slowly, Pearl and garnet followed up landing right next to her.

"Who knows what he's been through," Rose said while walking towards the purple being. "But it might be the Diamonds creation!" Pearl said with alertness in her voice." Don't worry there are 3 different possible outcomes." Garnet told Pearl and rose "Situation One, this mysterious being might suddenly wake up and shatter us all!" "Or situation two it might wake up and just escape." holding up her index finger and middle finger to indicate a two. "Or Situation three which is the best…" Garnet paused for the moment, "Which is?" Pearl asked slightly annoyed, "he just stays there lying," Garnet said with a stoic mood in her voice. "Come on you two! Let's help this guy" Rose got in her knees and touched the being without hesitation.

His body felt soft but hard, she caressed his face gently seeing if he was awake. The beings hair was of strange properties, but nonetheless was beautiful. "Such a wonderful being, but crash landed upon a desecrated wartorn world, I can't begin to understand what you're feeling" Rose felt tears on her eyes. Those tears then landed upon the unknown beings chest.

In an instant Star Platinum's eyes had opened so fast, his pupils were still dilating " **AHHHHHHHH** " Star Platinum yelled so loud it echoed throughout his crater.

His eyesight hadn't recovered yet. All he saw was a bunch of strange multi-colored people around him with some kind of strange sparkling weapons suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Star Platinum elbowed the ground while he was lying down, he produced enough power to make him stand up on two feet without bending a knee. This had to be his biggest mistake he felt his head spin and he began to move forward like a drunk person, then fell on his knees. "Please don't hurt me" covering his face with his golden gauntlets. "We won't" he heard an angelic-like voice that comforted him for some odd reason.

Rose's Physical form was taller than a average gem. The strange being's height was rivaled by hers. The purple alien was weak at this point she knew that a fall like that would've shattered an Amethyst or a Quartz.

"Garnet! Pearl!" said with a loud voice."Yes my rose?" Pearl responded eagerly, Garnet just nodded at the call. "Take him back to the base he needs time to heal".


	4. Chapter 3: Reawake

**Chapter 3: REAWAKEN.**

As the rebellion grows so as the casualties, Rose had mercy whenever a gem's avatar had been vanished she commanded to gather the homeworld gems rather than shattering them which means they are dead.

Rose and her closest soldiers carried the strange humanoid alien in the base. "Rose! An attack has emerged in the southern hemisphere of the planet!" a fusion yelling while running towards her. "Garnet stay here and watch closely. Pearl come with me!" Running towards the warp pad along with Pearl and an fusion, a whizz then a beam of light made them vanish.

"I don't know what you are but Rose likes you already" Garnet commented while having her arms crossed. "Hmm, when you wake up, I hope you're not hostile in any way." tapping the forehead of the purple human.

White is all that he could see, it's endless expanse made it feared. Looking around he could see the floor to be an endless white, out of the white, many emotions and memories bombarded him, with all the battles. The memories were all a blurry vision, but his speech and strength weren't forgotten. Reaching round trying to escape the endless expanse of white. Star Platinum was running from something an evil so profoundly disturbing he could not fight it, without a doubt this nightmare had ended causing him to wake up.

Without warning the humanoid alien had woken up, Garnet had summoned her gauntlets preparing for an attack but instead said: "Where am I?" The purple humanoid alien spoke loudly.

"You're on Earth!" Garnet Shouted. "What are you? Nevermind that, who are you? What are you here for?" demanding question the purple humanoid has simply told her "I…..I…. Don't know.." With a tone of sadness in its voice. "What is your name?" Garnet questioned, " Star….. Star Platinum.." responded in a well-mannered voice. "What is yours?" Star Platinum asked, "You can call me Garnet.".

Getting off the table he was put in. Star Platinum dusted himself and stood at full height which towered over Garnet, Star Platinum's hair was still but was moving on its own. "Hey. I don't want to fight"c said to Garnet, with the gauntlets gone "So what are you?"Garnet questioned in a stern voice "you look like a gem, so what kind of gem are you" Inferring that Star Platinum is a gem. "No, I'm not that..What I need to be asking is what are you? It's clear you are no human." Star platinum put his hand in his golden chin. Walking towards the exit looking out of the sea "you don't need to answer it's not important" Star Platinum clearly not concerned.

The warp activated and a beam of light appeared along with two figures, "You sure she's alright?" the smaller one said "Yes she is now don't worry" the large figure told the small figure. Star Platinum got into his battle stance. Without the beam of light, the figure was clear. It was a white human-like woman and a pink woman with a lot of hair and ringlets. A gasp was heard " ROSE! It's AWAKE!" without question the small female summoned some type of spear. "Wait he's not hostile!" Garnet yelled running towards the two figures.

"Such beautiful eyes" Rose commented about his blue dazzling eyes. Walking towards Star Platinum indeed he was as tall as Rose. "So you're the one who healed me." Star Platinum with a nonchalant tone "My name is Star Platinum I am of unknown origins." Star Platinum held out a hand "and who might you be". Rose shook his golden gauntlets "Rose. Rose Quartz Leader of the crystal gems". "It's nice to meet the one who had healed me.. Thank you again.".

Looking behind. "What is with the tension tiny woman.." Star Platinum taunted, bending his knees just to go at eye level. " so might you be?". Holding out his massive hand at her "Pearl" angrily said "while shaking massive hand.

"Welp what's the crystal gems?".


	5. Chapter 4: Unwavering Strength

Chapter 4: Unwavering Strength.

A day has passed since the awakening of Star Platinum, Rose had explained what gems are and the purpose of the crystal gems against their Homeworld, As for Star Platinum He could not fathom that there were sentient space rock aliens on Earth, As for Star Platinum he had explained where he came from. The crystal gems could not believe there were different dimensions were humans had extraordinary powers.

"Well, that settles it," Star Platinum said with a faint grin, "Rose! There is a legion of amethyst soldiers has just warped in!" Bismuth warned; Bismuth was a weapons forger. " who is that?" Bismuth pointed a finger at Star Platinum, " that's star platinum an alien, so to say" Rose responded. "Worry about him later." She said " so what about those Amethyst Warping in" Rose questioned " Well when I came to check on the galaxy warp. A legion of 100 Amethyst soldiers warped in without warning… I just got out in time to tell you." Bismuth said with a seemingly content voice. " Well, Star Platinum… Come to fight with us and prove us you are really from Earth... FIght for your home!" Rose Eagerly asked. " Welp since I don't know what I am.. I might as well fight with you guys… I mean you didn't kill me when you had the chance... And for that I thank you and you have my gratitude and I owe you" Star platinum agreeing while having a grin.

2 Minutes later The crystal gems had arrived 2 kilometers off the Galaxy warp pad. " So which way is the enemy?" Star Platinum Asked. " Thar way where the sun rises" Rose responded Sternly. "Meet you there then," Star Platinum said. With a gust of wind Star Platinum's legs exploded into the ground creating a shockwave. "Wow, he can jump" Garnet Commented.

Star Platinum was running at an exponentially high speed almost getting there he could see the beams of light emitted from the place. " This should be the place," Star Platinum thought to himself. He stopped on nearby a huger rock obscuring his presence from the purple soldiers." Wow, they look like a woman version of me" Star platinum thought in a comedic tone'.

1 minute has passed and the crystal gems had caught up with Star Platinum. They could no see him, Looking around they finally say Star Platinum Hiding behind a rock. All three gems jumped towards and landed as quietly as possible next to him. " Hey what are they doing?' Star Platinum asked. " they look like they're setting up a communications relay." Garnet whispered. "Figures. I guess they are relaying it to homeworld" Star Platinum at ease with his deep voice." Let me get this straight to kill a gem is to shatter or break their gemstones?" Star Platinum asked. " yes, what you see before we are our physical form projected by our gemstones," Garnet said. "Rose doesn't want me to shatter them... So I go in there and destroy their physical forms?" Star Platinum reassuringly said to Rose.

"That is correct." Rose whispered " heh stay here and watch me" with a smile Star Platinum asked of the gems.

Without warning Star, Platinum had lifted the rock they were hiding in and THREW IT! "ORA!" Star Platinum yelled. Jumping after the rock he had smashed the rock while in midair and landed in the middle of the camp.

All three gems had their mouths drops, at the camp, all the Amethyst stared in awe and fear. As the smoke cleared up Star Platinum had gritted his teeth and he had been surrounded with an orange aura that resembled that of fire.

" Woah!" Garnet commented. " DESTROY THAT ALIEN!" an Agate commanded, without warning all the Amethyst soldiers launched at him, " ORA!" yelled Star Platinum while launching at the nearest Amethyst soldier. Performing a suplex the Amethyst, poofing the gems and all that was left was gem laying on the ground.

All the Amethyst Quartz soldiers had closed in on Star platinum. With speeds, those comparable of a laser cannon had punched multiple soldiers leaving after Images with one punching a soldier, explosions could be heard every time he punched a soldier. " WOW, HE CAN FIGHT!" Bismuth cheered on with a fist on the air.

He could feel his strength rising he had almost no limits on how strong he can be. This Steadfast strength keeps on flowing within him like a river. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" Star platinum kept yelling repeatedly without stopping. Some this felt natural to him as if had some sort of connection with him.

" Come on! We are the crystal gems we don't stand idly by having someone fighting for us!" Rose yelled, "let's get out there and fight with Him!". The crystal gems had launched towards the battlefield with him. Rose pulled out her saber and summoned her shield, while Garnet summoned her gauntlets, Pearl Summoning her spear and Bismuth turning her hands into hammers. Charging towards the group of Amethyst with unwavering bravery.

"ORAOROAROAORAORAORAORAORA" Star Platinum cried out with every punch landing on an Amethyst Soldier. It had looked like he grew multiple arms from his sheer speed alone, dodging attacks left and right like a skilled warrior. He had bested 3 Amethyst by jumping behind them and gave them a Punch barrage each one them "ORAORAOROAORAOROAOROAOROAORAOROAORAOROA" Star Platinum cried out while doing his special barrage. Each one of them had poofed into the air leaving the gemstone on the ground. More Amethyst Soldiers rushed out nowhere then poofed by the crystal gems. "Huh i was expecting you guys!" Star Platinum sarcastically said. "We are here to fight with you!" Rose screamed while swinging at Amethyst and blocking an attack at the same time. Star Platinum ran next to Rose and the other Gems and the other gems followed up forming a defense pact.

Star Platinum felt power growing from within him the more he wanted to fight the more he would feel more strength, Within his very being he felt a fire build up he looked at his arms and saw an aura of fire engulf him, the sight made him smile because he knew the strength wasn't just mental but also physical. Looking around the battlefield there still more soldiers around to destroy, He grinned again seeing to test out his boost in power and speed.

He planted one leg into the ground and launched towards the group of Purple women, He had created a wind gust powerful enough to push the crystal gems a few feet. " Incredible Power!" Garnet said. "Come one gems let's fight! Rose Screamed raising her sword, as the gems charged upon the battalion of Amethyst.

He perceived every movement in such a fashion whereas everything was moving slow, this had reminded him of something but shrugged it off, He punched an Amethyst in the face so hard that she flew towards one of the warp pad and smashed it upon landing, then poof and a gemstone was there. At that moment he felt rather guilty for some reason but that had not stopped him from fighting.

Dodging every hit and deflecting a hit with punch he is showcasing how fast and precise he really is, From every dodge and deflect he was creating after images of his arms he wasn't even showing signs of struggle. "JUST WHAT ARE YOU" one of the Amethyst said, "Your Doom!" Star Platinum yelled kicking the Amethyst in the face with extreme speed and power that it made a tiny shockwave and poofed when the kick landed. Seeing the two other Amethyst terrified and ran off at a fast speed. Picking up a rock and throwing it one of the Amethyst "HEY YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" Star Platinum Yelled, and launched the rock like a bullet, hitting an Amethyst in the back

and destroying her physical form instantly!

"Oh my stars..XJ-199 has been poofed by rock!" an Amethyst yelled out loud while cowering behind cover. Activating her communicator "Yellow AGATE!" yelled the Amethyst. "We have to retreat!" she said. "No our orders were to set up a communications array and eradicate any rebellion that's been sparking recently!" the Agate yelling at the Amethyst. "But there is something extremely powerful is fighting with them!" Amethyst whispered clearly not trying to get spotted. "NO THESE ORDERS ARE FROM YELLOW DIAMOND AND WE INTEND TO FOLLOW IT WITHOUT QUESTION!" the Yellow Agate yelled, "this call is over!" shutting of the link. "Oh stars!" Amethyst thought to herself. " I might as well fused" clearly sad and hopeless.

"Look one of them fused!" Bismuth yelled." Don't worry I'll take of it!" Star Platinum yelled. The fusion had tried grabbed Star Platinum but both of the hands had been caught by Star Platinum. " FINALLY A REAL CHALLENGE!" He yelled. Both had their fingers interlock pushing each other using all their forces, cracking the ground beneath. Star Platinum had escaped the fusions grip and the fusion fell towards the fusion was twice as tall as Star Platinum but this didn't scare at all. The fusion had recovered quickly and started attacking with it's mace like weapon, He dodged and deflected it with his punches. Albeit everytime he deflected it, every hit caused him pain showing the power of the fusion. "Heh that hurted" He thought to himself.

Watching the battle between the fusion and Star Platinum from afar Rose and the crystal gems had finished capturing and finishing off the remaining. "Wow knowing I was gonna fight him!" Pearl commented.

The Amethyst Fusion was strong and fast! But he was faster, for every hit the mace hit the ground it created dents in the warp pad, but then out of sheer strength he had caught the giant mace and pried it off the giant Amethyst hands and proceeded to throw the mace into the ocean. "Hey look now it's just a good ol fist fight!" Star Platinum yelled arrogantly. He had created a afterimage displaying himself at full speed. He closed the distance between the Giant Amethyst and BAM! He had landed a right hook upon her face, within that split microsecond "hmm that didn't finish her off' he thought. There he had unleashed his barrage of punches, he looked like he had grown multiple arms but that's just the afterimages of his arms punching so fast. "ORAORAORAORAOROAROAROAROAROAROAROAROAROAROAROAROAROA!" he yelled out echoing across the area.

He had just finished pummeling the fusion. Lying on the ground a giant Amethyst had poofed into two seperate gemstones.

10 minutes later the battle had ended finishing off a few soldiers here and there. The aftermath wasn't pretty there were craters everywhere by Star Platinum's punches and gemstones where still on the ground. Gathering up the gems and bubbling them up and sending them towards the temple.

" Incredible display of power Star Platinum!' Garnet complimented having her hand on his pauldrons."I think you'll be of use in the war!" Pearl said loudly smiling at Star Platinum. "Hmm, I wonder how much more dangerous would you be if you had a sword!" Bismuth yelled while having her fist up in the air. Without warning, Rose had hugged Star Platinum " YOU DID IT!" Rose yelled picking up Star Platinum. " welp I'm just fighting for my world, just like what you said!" Star Platinum with a smile. "Hey, it's nice to have allies again," Star Platinum said in a stoic voice. "Let's go back to base" said Rose.

AN: I had done a rewrite because I wasn't satisfied Lmao also expect more I won't stop until the new episodes come out, but until then leave a review and PEACE!


	6. Chapter 5: Discoveries and Life

Chapter 5: Discoveries.

Returning back at the base, Bismuth had to go back to her forge while the others head back. At first impression Star Platinum was a force to be reckoned but it turns out his strength wasn't the only thing he wasn't only known for.

He had looked at shorelines seeing battle damage from recent skirmishes, this had made him grunt seeing that war is everywhere not just humans, when thinking about humans he always thought big cities and cars but seeing how primitive they are. He hopped off the ledge and into the landing near the water he looked around and spotted a reptile with a shell laying eggs "I think that's a turtle" trying to remember his past life and what he was. Observing it was truly a prize on its own seeing how life can be so beautiful and so fragile then out of the sky a bird had scooped down attacking the turtle and it's eggs. Without thought or compromise had rushed to the turtle's aid and started covering the turtle and its legs. "Dumb bird" trying to scare away the bird without hurting it and it was persistent.

Approaching behind Star Platinum was Rose "Playing with Wildlife?" Star Platinum had retorted a grunt. "What do want?" Star Platinum replied while throwing the bird a small distance. "Just checking up on how you are doing after the battle" "I'm doing alright thanks" Star Platinum replied. "I'm just exploring right now and hopefully the more I look at these creatures the more my memories will recover" "Well how about that?" Rose said "We might share the same interest after all"

"Life and protecting" Star Platinum responded "sounds noble" He grinned "welp you best be going I'd got a lot of soul searching to do" "Alright I'll leave you be" Rose smiled and had left.

Looking around it was a forest full of fascinating creatures ranging from creepy crawling worms to large Deers. He could not fathom why homeworld gems would destroy life in order to create life of their own sucking the planet dry of its resources. It's disgusting why anyone or anything would do that but he could not answer those questions, he clenched his fist hard enough to make it bleed out of sheer anger how the diamonds treat life like it's a waste? These thoughts had filled his mind with violent actions but soon realized that he could not fathom how far his rage will go and a dark purple aura had surrounded him telling him that it's a sign to calm down.

After going through the shorelines he had eventually calmed down and the aura had died down too, then it had hit him why recover his memories when he can make new ones? Memories made with the crystal gems with Rose, Garnet, and Pearl.

Walking back seeing how the sunrise is he had been thinking on how to drive off the homeworld gems he had understood that shattering a gem's ….. Gem would permanently kill them but Rose had insisted on destroying their physical forms and storing their gem's in a bubble preventing them from forming, albeit he thought this was way too merciful but if that's what she wants he might as well do it.

Atop a mountain he had seen Pearl and Rose together looking at the sunrise, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess" Pearl apologetically said " I just wanted us to be together...I'm sorry" "No don't!" Rose said "I wanted this too" Rose blushed with Pearl.

"Hey" Star Platinum yelled from the bottom " Are you guys done? Admiring the view and flirting" Star Platinum menacingly grinned. Both women looked down to see Star Platinum waving with an arrogant smile. "What!" Rose yelled. " Just come down here I don't like yelling or talking to you like this!", "Whatever," Star Platinum thought so he jumped halfway up the cliff and grabbed the mountain wall making a hole for him to grip too and using his immense arm strength to boost him towards the ledge where he landed with both feet. "I've been soul searching recently and what I have found is that I'll fight for this world and those who live on it" Star Platinum pausing before saying "and I'm wondering when are we or what are we going to fight next?" He said.

"Well not long before the diamonds notice our rebellion we might need to scare and attack more bases planted around the world" Pearl said "and besides If we need you we'll certainly call you" Rose added, "Ok" seemingly disappointed, without warning Star Platinum had been enveloped in dust and sparkling and yelled into the edge of the mountain which echoed throughout the world. The scream startled both the gems and Garnet making her rush outside. "HEY, WHAT DID YOU THAT FOR?" All three gems said in unison. "That my friends is the scream of a new memories" He said with a blue aura now surrounding him.

 **AN: I am currently hitting what you pro writers call a wall so I need some help ASAP or later I have a good storyboard but I don't know how to write it out.**


	7. Chapter 6: The End? Not really

Chapter 6: The End?! … Not really

Ever since Star Platinum had marked himself a crystal gem, he had fought alongside with them for past the 900 years growing in power and in love. He had grown close to the gems to the point where Star Platinum had considered them as a family. He had looked up to Rose for inspiration and hope seeing how she so valiantly defends Earth but also defend love, He had learnt that when gems fuse it is a symbolism for love or a deep friendship but the empire they hail from had not allowed this practice with completely different gems, in which he understood why Rose had fought for that as well.

As for Pearl he had gained knowledge about how gems have a hierarchical system specifically made to serve the Diamond matriarchs. Her gemstone meant she was but a humble servant to a high ranking gem, She had told how She and Rose met and how they were planning to live on this planet together the story had him a bittersweet emotion about the whole ordeal but nonetheless respected their choice.

Garnet was a special one, She was a fusion of a sapphire, a gem with precognitive abilities, and a Ruby an expendable soldier, but that wasn't just the thing that made her special, she was the whole reason why Rose had fought for their right to fuse not just for power but for love. What he heard he had more the reason the scare off homeworld gems back to where they belong. He had known other gems but he valued and loved them out of all the rebellion.

Ever since the incursion of the galactic warp incident the diamonds had learned of a force that destroyed a company of quartz soldiers, this had terrified the whole gem society seeing that there is an enemy with that much power fighting alongside the growing rebellion. The diamonds had sent out the most elite of the elites in the gem army, that being an aquamarine and a fusion topaz to capture it easily, the diamonds sent out multiples of the combination to ensure capture. This turned out to be a fatal mistake because both had comeback with either one topaz completely shattered, the topaz fusion shattered, or the worst both had been shattered and sent back. This had confirmed the suspicion of an otherworldly force on Earth. All the capture duo survivors had reportedly been attacked by a figure, a purple humanoid resembling that of a human man.

She had decided on how to take action against the diamonds, she had to do it, she has to fake her own shattering for the war to end and for the earth to survive.

.

.

.

.

THE FINAL BATTLEFIELD. Few minutes before the Diamond corruption attack.

"There's too much!" Garnet said before ducking to avoid a mace from a topaz gem, after the attack had flown above her she gave the Topaz an uppercut that launched in her into the air "I'm afraid we won't last long!".

"Stay Strong and fight, this is our last stand!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs while holding a pink flag with a rose on it.

On Star Platinum's side, he ripped through battle groups and squadrons like hot butter through the knife, his battle cry alone made toughened elite gem soldiers run for their lives having only their physical forms destroyed in the process of retreating. After a while he had taken a break from chasing down soldiers, only to see the destruction he had caused. There were small craters that had formed when Star Platinum pummelled soldiers till their forms had given up. He also made deep trails that he cause when he had dragged two gems into the ground and at the end of the trail he had smashed them into the floor so hard they had shaken the whole battlefield. Suddenly he was he was hit in the back of the head which made him fall front face into the ground. He had expected an attack like this if he had taken a break just to view.

He had stayed in the ground for a while all he heard was heavy footsteps, Star Platinum had decided to trick into thinking that this solder had knocked me unconscious. Suddenly He had got up as fast as she can blink and kicked her into oblivion.

He scanned the battlefield like a hawk and saw that Rose was in danger, without hesitation he had rushed towards Rose at an incredible speed. Before the giant blade could hit Star Platinum had blocked it with his foot, the gem who had attacked was in a state of shock. As the blade landed on Star Platinum's foot he had kicked off the blade and broke it. As the giant woman pulled herself backward it wasn't long before Star Platinum had given her a beatdown. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAOROAORAORA" He yelled before finishing the gem by punching her in the face so hard that her form had dissipated into the air leaving only 2 gemstones in the ground. "Are you all right?" he asked Rose.

Rose nodded at the question, before saying anything Star Platinum had sped away towards a large gem fusion holding a hammer. Being spotted, he quickly sidestepped from an attack which made the whole battlefield shake. " Stay still!" The fusion yelled indicating major annoyance, The fusion lifted the hammer and winded for an attack, He saw an opportunity for an attack but decided to play along. The fusion had slammed the hammer into Star Platinum only for it to be broken upon impact and the last thing the giant woman had seen was a Fist by the person who had brought her down.

The giant had been brought down by the sheer force brought upon Star Platinum's punch, However, it wasn't enough and decided to finish her off with the fastest barrage he had unleashed upon a single target. His speed had exceeded of what he could comprehend. As he closed in the face of the Giant fusion he winded up for a barrage and Launched with the same velocity of a small meteorite, viewing the spectacle from afar Star Platinum looks like he grew multiple arms but at the speed, he had launched to punches it created a speed mirage of multiple arms.

The fusion couldn't do anything besides give up, the amount of pain that this mysterious being had inflicted had been too much and decided to just retreat back to their respective gems. As much as Star Platinum fought, he did not enjoy the thought of war, but it was a necessary evil or so he thought. He had emitted a yellow aura as the thought of the Planet's destruction was inevitable if the Homeworld gems where to stay and that they couldn't live in harmony and in peace but it wasn't possible because of the selfish desires that the diamonds inhibit. He picked the two gems in the ground but decided to leave it.

He saw multiple saucers blast off into space showing that they are leaving the planet and all of the assets that had been built here on earth. Knowing victory was close he eager to celebrate but then is interrupted by an explosion that had happened next to him. The blast had knocked him an off a considerable distance but no fatal injuries. He had gotten up and started to dust himself before looking at the death and destruction that this was put into this world. He had felt more power conjuring inside him, the energy that lives in a Star Platinum is unknown but he felt more power the more he fought the more he had the ambitions to protect this world and its inhabitants especially the crystal gems. Feeling an aura envelope him he closed his eyes only to see a fire; the fire represented his soul. Still having eyes closed he saw the spirit and being of every gem and even inside their gems. Surprised by the discovery that he can see the very essence inside every gem including the ones resting inside their stones. Opening his eyes he saw three peculiar objects heading towards the planet

Looking up using his space telescope eyes he saw 3 large arms heading for the planet he then realized that what Pearl had told him about Diamond flagships. Before he had the chance to warn everybody he was hit with the brightest light and he had a flashback of where when he had gone through a portal, the pain and the agony had come back at him at a hundred folds.

Rose seeing a cleansing blast, all she could do was grab Pearl and Garnet, and hide behind her shield hoping the blast won't reach her and her comrades. The light had lasted for about 14 seconds non-stop, in that time frame, all she could think about is where Star Platinum had gone. After the attack had ceased, all there was destruction and fires everywhere no-one left just Rose, Pearl and Garnet left of the massacre. A Scream was heard from afar, the Cry was familiar, then it had hit her, Rose recognized it was Star Platinum, going towards the origins all the remaining three is to push on and trying not cry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Star Platinum screamed out, all he could see was just red and so much agony. He was in the ground and all he could do is see his own injuries. Star Platinum had large cracks in his body all of which leaking out some sort of energy (The same energy when he punched the world's leg and some blue energy came out of his fist.) and blood coming out the same time, out of all the pain he had experienced this was the truly the most agonizing. At this point, he wanted to die but he still had hope. In the far distance, he saw 3 humanoid figures as they close distance Star Platinum immediately recognized them Rose, Garnet, and pearl! "They survived!" He said before coughing up blood, with all his with willpower he tried to get but to no avail, it only caused more pain. "Star!" Garnet screamed out "Please Staaaayyy!" Pearl said before breaking into tears "Don't die please.." Rose silently whispered under her breath.

What they all saw in Star Platinum devastated them, In all of those years they fought together they had never seen him in this worse of a condition before. All around his body, front, and back, was cracks, ranging from small to big in which all of those cracks in his seeped out blue energy and blood.

Rose put her hand on Star Platinum's face "I got you don't give up" suddenly she broke down in tears, they all knew that her tears heal could heal anything, but to no avail, it didn't work. "Hey… don't cry.. " he put his hand in Rose's face wiping away tears "Don't give up...be strong.." He said before cracks started to invade his face. "And Pearl don't forget… fight for yourself, because you are important too.." Lifting his hands to meet with Pearl's face.

Garnet took off her visors only to meet Star Platinum with all three of her eyes crying she stayed quiet only to clench her fist as hard as she can.

"All of you need to STEP BACK ARGGGHHH!" he roared feeling more pain and agony. All three gems jumped backward barely able to keep their strength and before they knew it Star Platinum had levitated off the ground and started to scream.

The scream had lasted for about 2 seconds before meeting energy escaping from the cracks. Pearl covered her mouth while Rose tried to go at Star Platinum only for Garnet holding her back. Garnet was, on the other hand, struggling with Rose's strength but also maintaining stability trying not to unfuse.

Before they knew it the energy leaking out of Star Platinum had gone dim and suddenly his body exploded due to the sheer pressure. The only remaining parts left was his crown with a stone in the middle.

Garnet lets go of Rose and along with Pearl ran towards the crown on the ground. Garnet and Pearl were speechless of what had happened right in front of them. This was the limit Garnet couldn't stay calm after seeing what they had done to Star Platinum, shaking violently Garnet collapsed into two beings, Ruby and Sapphire. Sapphire was crying uncontrollably while Ruby was trying her best to comfort Sapphire. Pearl was silently crying, only for her tears to hit the soil near the crown " He..he...he's going to come back right? He going to right?!" She could barely say the words let alone have hope. The crown had started to disintegrate into dust slowly before it could Rose had picked up the crown and encased it into a bubble and handed it to Pearl. Rose couldn't say anything she couldn't even think only to have her mind filled with anger and grief.

The day after it had happened she couldn't stand the thought of what had happened to the ones who had been affected.

.

.

.

.

Unknown

All-Star Platinum could feel was intense pain and then It was gone only for him to wake up in a world with uncanny images and weird still pictures. Observing the weird objects float around he inspected their origins " Colorful but weirdly colored instrument" He thought. Letting go of the instrument, he focused on scanning the area, his pupil changes size depending on the distance the object is from. He spotted a little human boy running happily singing. The human wasn't far and walked towards the little human. " Hey, Where am I, Human?" Star Platinum asked.

AN: Sorry for not updating I was a little busy with a game called " Warframe" and it Honestly is sucking up my life so yeah.

Also, the purpose of the six chapters was to build a history between Star Platinum and the Crystal gems and in the future, I'll add more stands like Silver Chariot, Magician's red, and so much more!. Hope you enjoyed these chapters and do keep on mind the grammatical errors I write these Chapters between 3- 6 am at night so I might have some errors here there and yeah! Don't give up on this story yet!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**If you are a follower and favorited this Fanfic Crossover then thank you! If not be sure to leave a review and why so I can improve on my writing, and remember please excuse the grammatical errors in the previous chapters. I write these chapters dead in the middle of the night like 3-5pm so I'm not as aware of these mistakes as I can be during the day. Again thank you for reading this fanfic! You are the best and remember to Leave a review so I can improve and ask questions!.**


	9. Part 1: Chapter 1: Giant Man

**Part 1:Regeneration.**

 **Chapter 1:The Giant Man.**

It took a long time before they could accept Star Platinum's death, as his death was in vain he died for what he believed him. Pearl looked at Star Platinum as a very compassionate and sweet person who always thinks for others but always hid that under a cold exterior. Garnet had a lot of respect for Star Platinum she couldn't even count how many times he had saved her she always knew that in battle he was always there ready to fight together. As Rose loved the crystal gems she mourned his death for 1,000 years until they found an Amethyst left behind. When Rose looked at Star Platinum it was like looking at a mirror, he was like a splitting image of herself, ready to defend the earth at the moments notice. Not only they both shared the love of Earth and its inhabitants they both loved each other because they were more alike than they ever knew. These similarities made them grow close they bonded often through walking through rose fields or go underwater to see the amazing wonders that the world offers but all of that ended after the final attack.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tiny Human, where am I?" The giant purple man said This terrified Steven what he saw was scary even though he looked human he had several cracks in his body and almost blank eyes. This prompted to wake Steven up he was sweating and crying, he did not know who that was or what it was or even why he is crying. Steven felt his Gem activate and along with the door that the others usually go in.

.

.

All of a sudden the Human child had disappeared, he was all alone again in an empty white space. This was not Star Platinum's first time being alone in an empty white space. All the things that filled the space just disappeared nothing left but himself. He sat down thinking what happened, why he was in pain. "Why am I here again? Is this punishment for not following my fate? Is this my failure to protect, Reimagined as an empty world?" He thought. All these questions raced through his mind at the speed of light, pulling down his scarf, easing his breathing. Refreshing his mind he checked himself and to his shock, he found several fissures around his body ranging from his chest to his face.

Rearranging his legs to cross each other a took a deep breath and interlocked his fingers. "What happened to me? Why does it hurt so much?" he questioned. Focusing he calmed down and all of sudden his body started to radiate a yellow aura, as the aura grew the fissures got brighter and more violent, he grunted at the pain and focused more as the violent flashed started to subside the cracks started to seal up.

10 hours have passed the cracks were almost gone only having a tiny one in his back, opening his eyes it had regained its blue hue. The pain had calmed down, he observed at the energy that entered his body and what he found had him in a dazzle. The energy was something it was a discord of hatred it was vile and it could turn gems into monsters.

Thankfully he wasn't a gem his body was an exterior to his fighting spirit the innate defenses of his spirit had fought out the negative energy but at a cost of losing his body luckily, his spirit had retreated into the crown he wore.

" I remember now, we succeeded but the diamonds blasted the planet with an attack," he said to himself while having his eyes closed. " What happened to the others are they okay? Oh, everything that is held sacred what the heck happened? Are they okay?!" he worryingly thought. The emotions came fast he couldn't keep it up, almost breaking down he took another deep breath and stood up.

Almost a day has passed walking around the empty world searching for a way out, feeling his eyes glow he had concentrated and looked around he saw nothing and nothing, his vision was comparable to that of an Eagle if not better. Losing hope he'd given up and his eyes came back to its original size. Star Platinum had let himself fall down into the white floor. Closing his eyes he had gone through his memories with the Gems, his family he thought about what they're doing or even if they are still alive.

.

.

.

.

.

Steven got off the bed wiping away his tears and sweat away, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why this "Man" was doing in his dreams, his gem started to glow again and the door opened. Walking downstairs and ran towards the crystal door. The door slid open to the Heart room, "Oh jeez Garnet is not going to be happy about this, It's okay, I-I'll tell them that My gem started to do weird stuff again" He nervously laughed at his remark. Steven wanted to help the purple guy he looked like Lapis when her gem was cracked. Passing by the lava pit he had a sudden urge to go up, grabbing onto the nearby pipes he climbed and climbed till he felt complete. Hanging of the pink pipe he had compulsively held onto a pink bubble with some sort Headband with a shiny gem inside. "Is this you, the guy in my dreams?" He questioned, pulling himself on top of the bubble "Don't worry, Steven Universe is here to save you!" He said expressly said. Without warning the bubble popped and Steven fell along with the crown, landing face first. The fall did not hurt a lot since he was only half human, lifting his face up he looked at the headpiece, slowly approaching it the crown started to shake violently and levitated to the ground. Sensing the imminent danger Steven slowly walked backward. The crown kept shaking and started levitating off the ground, Steven surrounded himself with his protective bubble.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good Grief, Looks I'm stuck here for a while. This is gonna be a real pain" Star Platinum complained, wandering around this empty white world. Chuckling out of nowhere He remembered the failed attempts of trying to fuse with Rose As precise and fast as Star Platinum is, he could never learn how to fuse let alone dancing.

.

.

.

"I don't really know about this Rose.." Star Platinum said skeptically. "It's going to be fun, At Least try it once" Rose teased. Looking at the smile Star Platinum sighed heavily "Fine! If it shuts you up" Star Platinum retorted. "Yay!" Rose celebrated with stars on her eyes. Rose hugged Star Platinum without warning lifting him off the ground, Rose hugged tightly squeezing the air out of Star Platinum barely wheezing the words "A-Are we... Actually, G-gonna do this Or W-What?". Letting go of Star Platinum, "Sorry! I'm just so excited!" Rose happily said.

Rose grabs his hands with the fingers interlocking each other looked at each other, Rose proceeded to make the first move and along with her movement followed along Star Platinum. Then suddenly Star Platinum trips on Rose's legs and falls towards Rose and Rose along. Embarrassed He picked himself up off Rose, "Sorry I don't really know what to do I guess" He said with a sad tone. Sitting down directly facing the ever-expanding forest. Rose laughed and said "Its okay I mean fusion doesn't come naturally", "Thing is I'm not even a gem... Or a human, you see In the years I've been with you I've been trying to figure out what I am" Star Platinum voice was low hinting at his sadness. Suddenly Rose puts her head against his arm.

.

.

.

Star platinum smiled at the memory, closing his eyes once more he couldn't see any gem presence or anything at all. Out of nowhere, he felt the whole world shake violently "What is it now? This is my chance!" he said. As parts of this reality break apart right above him was a doorway. On instinct, he reached up to feel solid rock using his grip he felt heavy; Incredibly heavy. Using all of his strength to pull himself up he felt something grab him on his foot, It was yellow but its presence was evil and dark. In the first time he felt scared at this thing grabbing him, feeling his aura flare up he kicked off the entity grabbing his leg and managed to escape its evil grasp.

.

.

As the shaking of the crown simmered down to a halt the crown started to expand and with the expansion of the crown, it couldn't hold its form and explode, leaving only pink dust and shaking the whole temple along with it. Suddenly Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst bust down the door with their weapons ready. "Steven what happened?!" Pearl loudly asked " I-I don't know, I saw this giant purple guy in my dream and he scared and my gem activated the door and I" Steven hastily said before being interrupted by Garnet "Did you say, giant Purple guy?" Garnet before taking off her visors. Pearl also heard what Steven said not knowing what to say she covered her mouth, only for tears to fall. Amethyst confused as ever "Uhhh Is he a gem?" She asked. Before they knew, light emanated from the dust and a scream could be heard from the dust. Every second it got louder until a large hand reached out of the cloud of colorful dust. Then another hand reached out of the cloud, as a pair of arms grew out of the cloud, a silhouette of a head with long hair was seen and then a large muscular body silhouette was also within the dust of colorful cloud. At this point, Steven was already hiding behind Garnet waiting for an impending attack. Garnet still had her visors off and Pearl was just tearing up and was covering her mouth.

.

.

.

The dust settled Star Platinum was surrounded by some sort of dust that glimmered. Confused as ever he managed to get out of the world he was stuck, his breathing was erratic in all of those years he fought he never felt tired or anything remotely close to out of breath. This was a first of everything for him, fear, exhaustion all subsided as the dust settled. He saw two familiar faces, faces he never thought he'll see. Pearl ran towards him and jumping to hug him "Oh My Stars! I thought you were dead!" Pearl yelled into his scarf, "Hey who said, I'd die!" he bragged wrapping his arms around her slender body. Then Garnet follow suit walking towards Star Platinum and wrapped her arms around him " I missed you!" Garnet said. "Guy's it's only been what a couple of hours?" He questioned. Pearl let's go and cleans her tears up "It's been six thousand years since you "Died" " She stated. That statement alone paused in his mind.

 **AN: For the two people who reviewed this story, Thank you that means you read through this hot mess I call a story.**

 **And yeah at some point far in the story he will utilize Time stop!**


	10. Part 1: Chapter 2: Realizations

**Chapter 2:** **Realization.**

 **AN:Too clarify Star Platinum's Strength, he is alot stronger than being stand. He is no longer limited to Human Disadvantages. So he is a lot faster like the speed of light fast as stated by Araki and more durable.**

" Hold on 6,000 years?" He asked, "What happened? Where's Rose?!". "Hi, My name is Steven and I'm….. Rose's Son" Steven Replied scared. Pearl looked down in Despair " She gave her physical form to give birth to Him... Steven" She said before crying. In a state of shock he couldn't get out Star Platinum felt many emotions Anger, Grief, Sorrow, Sadness but expressing emotions was his biggest disadvantage. He stood still until a very deep purple Aura surrounded his body. Pearl and Garnet knew what it meant, that his Aura only flares up under extreme emotions like anger and rage for yellow but this deep purple meant Sadness or Sorrow. "I see" He quietly said, turning around and closing his eyes. "I can't believe it 6,000 years passed like a couple of Hours and Rose is Dead? I've failed, We won and what cost? Almost Everything I held dear just disappears like that?" He thought.

Having his eyes closed he looked around to see horrid and Horrible monsters in gems trapped and bubbled, " THE DIAMONDS DID THIS!? WHY?! IS THIS WHAT THAT BAD ENERGY DID TO THESE INNOCENT GEMS? WAS THAT INVADED MY BODY?!" He yelled thinking. Turning around he saw Rose's gem, expecting and hoping for Rose to be in there instead he saw Steven "So it's true you did give up your form to give life to Steven." He said to himself. Upon closer inspection, it turns out Steven isn't entirely Steven, he saw a faint image of Rose right behind Steven looking at him. Opening his eyes once more he walked towards the little Human boy, kneeling down to meet with Steven's height. "I believe I saw you before... I'm sorry for scaring you away" Smiling at Steven. "Oh that, It's okay I understand!" Steven rubbing his arms while looking down. "Oh yeah my name, it's Star Platinum but you can call me Star or SP if you like!" Star platinum said while putting his enormous hand on Steven's head.

.

.

.

.

Leaving the room full of corrupted Star Platinum still couldn't believe what happened to his comrades. "I didn't know even most of them but yet, they never did anything wrong, Ugh what a sick thing to do," He said in his mind. Before leaving a small woman presumably an Amethyst had approached Star Platinum "So uh are you like some sort of special gem? And it's amethyst!" Introducing herself. "Star Platinum- or Star but call me SP for short." He said nonchalantly "and no- I'm not a gem nor a human I still don't even know what I am."

"Cool hair" Amethyst complemented "Thanks, I guess." Star Platinum looking up seeing his hair which was longer than before. Star Platinum stood 4 inches taller than Garnet, Steven was in awe on how his hair flowed without wind blowing. Having the door opened Star Platinum was amazed at what he saw. A house built right into the temple "I figured humanity would have progressed this far from Teepees to houses like this" he addressed. "Steven go back to sleep we've got a lot of work tomorrow." Garnet scolded Steven "Aww but-" Steven said before being cut off by Garnet "No buts, go to sleep you can introduce him to everybody tomorrow in the morning!". Steven didn't respond back but happily did so as he walked up to his bed and fell asleep like a rock.

While Steven was sleeping Pearl had explained their current situation about Peridot and her whereabouts.

Star Platinum sat down on the warp pad thinking about this whole ordeal, albeit still couldn't get over how everything has changed over the course of 6,000 years in a matter of hours. Even though technically everlasting he still perceived time like a normal human and sure he had fought in the war for 900 years he never really notices time pass if he is fighting all the time and now the war is over he realizes how long it's been. As with the corrupted the twisted sick monsters they become Star Platinum knew a lot of them, they were once normal, ordinary beings that could talk and love and now their minds have been broken beyond repair.

"I knew them, they were once normal and now… they're broken this is sick I still don't understand why it didn't affect me, why?... why?-"

"Are you alright?" Pearl intervened in his thoughts

"Yeah, I'm just trying to cope with everything right now" as he said interlocking his fingers to put it on his chin.

"I'm just concerned and I'm just soo Glad! That you're back! We didn't even know you could reform albeit a little strange but it's always nice to have you back!"

Pearl put her hand in his back only to see tiny cracks with light emanating from them.

"Uhh, are you sure you're alright?"

"Don't worry about it they'll heal back hopefully." cracking a smile at Pearl.

As the sunrise dawned Star Platinum had accepted everything had changed for the better or the worse, in actuality he felt a piece of mind knowing the fighting has stopped, no gems sacrificed for the sake of the world. Stepping out he ducked under the small doorway to see a sunrise slowly. Walking down the built wooden stairs and into the beach, approaching the water, the waves came in and washed into his boots bending down he felt the cold saltwater around his fingers; a feeling to never forget. He went up to the dry shore to see the small town that Pearl described as "Beach city" albeit for the name it wasn't really a city more like a town to him. Sitting down the sun had fully dawned and it was morning. Spotting a flock of seagulls flying, he magnified his eyes to see the flock up close. "I see the earth hasn't changed... Well, I hope not." He commented to himself.

"HEY!" Steven called out from the house.

 **AN: Sorry for not updating frequently, it's because I have to get prepared for high-school and the anticipation is really kicking my ass. So sorry again for those who like this story so far, I PROMISE I won't give up! I'll get another chapter up hopefully by the next 2 days. Also my dialogue writing skills aren't the best so some of it might be cringe at first but I'll get better over time. Anyways enjoy this short chapter and this is so you guys know I won't give up! Don't forget you can use the same Idea as mine and I really want to see how you guys write it! See you next chapter ORA!**


	11. Part 1: Chapter 3: Meeting The Locals

**Chapter 3: Meeting the locals.**

 **AN: I do not own Steven Universe and all rights are reserved to Rebecca Sugar and the Crewniverse and Including JoJo's Bizarre Adventure rights are to Hirohiko Araki and David Productions.**

Star Platinum during the war had of course interacted with the local human natives. Every time he did so the females always approached him with an intent to engage in a mating ritual,and as for the rest of the tribe they always offered him gifts like rare gemstones, gold, and sometimes colorful headdresses with feathers and various colors. For every time he interacts with the local tribes the more they praised him, revered him as some sort godly figure. He can't lie though as he even looks like a human male warrior due to his attire and form.

.

.

.

"Hey!" Steven yelled from afar signaling Star Platinum with a wave.

Star Platinum saw the boy but opted to not answer until steven got closer, Steven ran towards to Sta Platinum as fast as he could. Surprised to see Steven was incredibly fast for his deemening stature. Figuring out the reason Star Platinum figured out that Steven does inherit his mother's powers and strengths.

"Are you ready to meet everybody?! Oh I can't wait to show you to everyone!" Steven said enthusiastically.

Star platinum nodded at the notion, standing up from the sand, The half-gem stared in awe due to his appearance. Looking down at the small boy he noticed stars appearing in his eyes. "Come on follow meee!" Steven ran towards the rear of the temple. Deciding not run after the hybrid,Instead he walked along the shore. Arriving at the strange building that Steven was waiting in front of a strange construct with bright colors and the words "Big Donut" imprinted into the building and a large cylindrical construct was on Top of the small building.

"Come on! Let's get a donut!"

Steven held the door open for him, Approaching the glassy door and touching the handle, a wave of memories flashed in an instant and barely catching a glimpse of one of the memories, he felt a sort familiar feeling in all of it. Like he already experience all of these things all around the interior of the donut shop.

"Hey Sadie!" The small boy yelled out the counter with Sadie managing the donuts. Aside hearing Steven she felt a large presence in the room, like a spirit just passed by her. As the silhouette of Star Platinum covered the counter itself and donut showcases it self. Sadie turned around to be looking up at Incredibly muscular purple man with wavy hair.

"U-uhhh Steven Who is this?!"

Saide pointed shooked, Steven looked at the Star Platinum strangely as if he had done something wrong. Steven then realized that his look made him look incredibly scary at first sight.

"Ohh That's Star Platinum! Sadie Star Platinum, SP, Sadie!"

Steven introduced both, as Star Platinum looked down to meet the eyes of the small woman quickly assessing her, Star Platinum had noticed small details that he predicted her to be at least 18 years of age and her outward look seems to be below than average height of that of the local natives and a her features seemed to be from the Cold Region part of Asia. All of these deduced in a split second. Star Platinum nodded at Sadie a dressing her.

Coming out from the corner was Lars, He was looking down on a manifesto of expected orders.

"Hey Sadie we should be expecting a box of-" Lars looked up from his list to see a figure that had a menacing look and instinctively his behind Sadie.

"Who's THAT?"

"Hey Lars!" Steven waved at Lars.

"STEVEN, WHO IS THAT?!" He pointed while still behind Sadie,

Even though Sadie was still intimated she couldn't help how good looking Star Platinum was, albeit not possessing any eyebrows or ears his face resembled that of the Michelangelo's David.

" That's Lars! We're kind of like best buddies!" Steven pointed at the curly haired worker "Lars! This is my dream friend.. Well not like that Dream, Dream but he was in my dreams! His name is Star Platinum" The hybrid leaned against the counter, "Sadie, Can I get two donuts? One for me and him!"

"Sure Steven" Sadie's fright cleared up and got two donuts into a bag and handed it to Steven.

"That'll be two dollars.."

Steven handed her two dollar bills and walked into the exit, The intimidating figure turned around and headed right next to Steven, Ducking under the small door frame and headed outside. The two sat down on the bench that was placed outside, Steven reached into the paper bag and grabbed a donut and handed it at Star Platinum, Still in a state of familiarity he grabbed the tiny confectionery. Closely inspecting its qualities it almost seemed mass produced and its aroma was sweet and decided to take out a bite, In the hundred of years he had lived he never eaten anything or let alone thinking of it. The taste of the confectionery was almost fake, on the bearings of being completely artificial. Star Platinum did not like it and handed it to the Gem Hybrid. Feeling a sense of dread, He felt more lost, even with the familiarity that surrounded him he felt more lost,

"Steve, I'm gonna go take a look around town, you can go back at the temple,"

Steven was confused but he knew he wouldn't take No for an answer.

"Alright!" The curly haired gem happily agreed.

Steven hopped down from the bench and with Star Platinum standing up at full height he looked at the street right next to the Donut Shop. He then walked around the vehicles carefully examining them. Looking down on the hood of a red car he saw his face, before he could figure out it wasn't his own the reflection showed an image of a mysterious human with deep blue eyes. Lost in a train of confusion of who it was or what's the meaning of it, With his enhanced senses a felt a violent tremor going towards Steven. Star Platinum saw the little boy still walking unaware of the imminent danger.

The Tremor finally stopped for a Brief moment, Star Platinum closed his eyes to see something hideous underneath Steven. Before he could react a corrupted gem had popped out the ground with the intent of crushing thehalittle human, with almost time to react Star Platinum plunged his fist into the red car and threw it. The speed of the thrown car was almost blinding leaving air trails as it passed in the nearing ground,

Steven could respond so quickly, out of instinct he had erected a bubble around himself, hoping that it would save his life. As soon as the monster of a gem could claw Steven's bubble, A car had hit it hard enough to render it from attacking. While the Gem beast had a chance to recover, Star Platinum starts a mad dash, denting the concrete below his boots; as a little demonstration of his raw, unfiltered power. As he closes towards the target he prepares to grab the corrupted out of harms range, away from Steven. Successfully grabbing hold of giant corrupted, in a feat of strength Star Platinum throws the larger opponent seemingly across the beach. While the others watched in awe of the remarkable strength, especially Steven cheering on. As the short live success died out the corrupted roared in retaliation to being thrown by a smaller opponent.

As the Gem beast roared Star Platinum had already flared, ready for battle after being awoken for several thousand years, as he moved his neck to lessen the strain of the body, The corrupted charged towards it's crosshairs, that which being Star Platinum. Challenging the Corrupted once again Star Platinum charges toward at full speed, almost seemingly disappearing from his speed. As both closes in the Corrupted lifts it's claw intending to kill and swipes on a horizontal axis. Star Platinum dodges the claw by jumping and lands closer to the beast. Getting ready to punch the beast to oblivion he notices something on it's neck releasing some sort of green toxin out in the air. However he only notices that minute detail as he was about to hit the beast with the force of a thousand meteorite. His fists broke the sound barrier producing an explosion of air and sound. The punch launched the corrupted towards the air, ignoring the green gas around him, due to distance between the battle and the town it was safe to say that the gas won't be reaching the locals.

In a microsecond, Star Platinum readies for a barrage of minor attacks intending to only destroy the physical form and not the gem. Finally unleashing a barrage of fists, it had looked like he grew multiple arms each one breaking the sound barrier again producing explosions of air and sound;From a distance the explosions sounded like shotgun blasts. Star Platinum has an urge to let out a spew of combat cries " **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA** " he screamed towards the top of his lungs. Finally the corrupted form, expecting and explosion of the usual white sparkling dust, he was greeted with green gases, it exploded in front of his face.

Star Platinum didn't know dangerous the green gas was, hearing Pearl's voice out from afar; thanks to his superhuman senses, " Star!, Don't let the gas reach organic substances!" She screamed hoping that he would hear. However he did hear, understanding that this was a probably a gas to weed out hostile creatures. Jumping up in the air he saw how urgent it was, creeping in closer towards the town and it already killed the grass. Landing in the edge of the moving gas, suddenly a flash of memories, where he saw himself inhaling some sort of creature made out fog. Ignoring the meaning of the memory he was planning to use this newfound ability. He sighed that this was the only way of getting rid of the dangerous grass, so he thwarted with the plan and expelled the air out of his body. It turns out the memory was correct and he was inhaling all the gas, a huge stream of gas was now on it's way towards star platinum's mouth. It took almost a minute but eventually all the gas was now gone and replaced with breathable air.

 **AN: Welp I promised new chapters and didn't deliver them but I finished this one! I'm sorry for being gone so long being in highschool and stuff like that really hurts my time writing this crappy crossover. BUT as a result the next chapter will be on FIRE! Check that out a hint, welp see you guys in the next week Hopefully finishing the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Sidenotes: I only added the gas part because he literally succed a fog stand into his mouth and held it in! And wanted to include that one in.**

 **I write all of this in google docs.**


End file.
